


Soul Mates

by orphan_account



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates are the ones that know you better than any one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

 

“You’re my soul mate? That’s what you’re trying to say?”

There was skepticism in my voice and I’m sure she caught it. The look that she gave me was a mix between concern and hurt.

I quickly reached for her and pulled her towards me, his body shaking as I rubbed circles in her back.

“I didn’t mean it the way I said it. It’s just that, well, no one has ever told me that and I didn’t think that I would ever hear that from someone.” I spoke.

She pulled back, there were tears filling her eyes.

“I know it seems so soon, but you’re the one for me Sebastian. I can’t describe it. I know I should love Francis, but I don’t. Not the way that I love you and it hurts me to not to be with you, it hurts me when I see you with other women. I love you Sebastian. More than anything.”

The kiss Mary gave me was more intimate than any kiss I had ever received from any woman that I had been with.

“I love you too Mary.”


End file.
